


All The Glory That I Bear

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x19, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Offenbar ist es für Blaine ein wunder Punkt und Kurt möchte nicht, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlt deswegen, aber ernsthaft jetzt.  Sie hatten Sex. Er versteht nicht, warum Blaine glaubt, es vor ihm verbergen zu müssen.Fehlende Szene aus 3x19'Prom–asaurus' / 'Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit'





	All The Glory That I Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the glory that I bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401364) by [elanorelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorelle/pseuds/elanorelle). 



> **Notiz der Autorin Elanorelle:** Unvermeidliche Fanfic über Blaine und seine Haare und Kurts (mangelnde) Kenntnis darüber. Um eines gleich klarzustellen: ich selbst hatte nie ein Problem mit der Vorstellung, dass Kurt Blaines Haar noch nie so gesehen hat, wie es in dieser Episode war, denn ich glaube, dass es gar nicht so weit hergeholt ist, dass zwei Teenager eine sexuelle Beziehung haben, aber dennoch in gewisser Weise eingeschränkt sind, nicht zuletzt durch ihre häuslichen / familiären Situationen (ich halte es zum Beispiel für nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die beiden tatsächlich allzu oft beieinander geschlafen haben. Wenn das Haargel also für Blaine wirklich eine so große Bedeutung hat und er bewusst und absichtlich versucht hat, zu verhindern, dass Kurt ihn ohne Gel sieht, also.... Menschen sind bereit alles Erdenkliche zu tun, um ein gewisses Erscheinungsbild aufrecht zu erhalten und ich bin sicher, dass Blaine darin keine Ausnahme ist. Natürlich entschuldigt das nicht die Tatsache, dass Glee diese Sache schlicht als billigen Witz missbraucht hat und als einen Versuch, Kurt und Blaine eine Storyline bezgl. des Abschlussballs zu geben, die nicht wirklich eine ist. Aber gut, das ist jetzt nicht wirklich mein Problem.
> 
> Das einzige Mal, dass Kurt Blaines Haar in einem ähnlich verwuschelten Zustand gesehen hat wie beim Ball, war während der Performance von [ "I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Come True"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU7q6he_QxE) in 3x06 _'Mash Off' / 'Böse Klatsche'_ .  
>  Falls Blaine dabei nicht eine Perücke getragen hat, so wie Artie und Puck, hinkt meine Theorie also ein kleines bisschen.
> 
> Die Titelzeile stammt aus 'Hair' von Lady Gaga
> 
>  
> 
> **Notiz der Übersetzerin Klaineship:** Vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre unschätzbare Hilfe und an ihren Bruder für seinen Übersetzungsvorschlag für 'poofy'. <3 <3

 

 

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie es sein kann, dass ich es nie so gesehen habe", sagt Kurt später, als sie eine ruhige Ecke in der Sporthalle gefunden haben, wo sie einander ein wenig näher kommen können, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass jemand sie mit Punsch oder sonstwas überschüttet.

"Naja, das ist weil", sagt Blaine und senkt verlegen den Kopf, "weil ich alles darangesetzt habe, um sicherzugehen, dass du es nie so siehst."

"Aber _warum?"_ , fragt Kurt und versucht, nicht so verletzt zu klingen wie er sich fühlt. Offenbar ist es für Blaine ein wunder Punkt und er möchte nicht, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlt deswegen, _aber ernsthaft jetzt._ Sie hatten Sex. Und zwar _häufig._ Sie haben einander in allen möglichen Stadien von halb bekleidet bis gänzlich nackt gesehen und auch schon in verschiedenen unvorteilhaften Positionen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie sich lieben, dass sie fest zusammen sind, zumindest soweit es Kurt betrifft, und er versteht nicht, warum Blaine glaubt, es vor ihm verbergen zu müssen. So schlimm sieht es doch gar nicht aus.

Blaine aber sieht todunglücklich aus und schaut Kurt immer noch nicht an, als er sagt: "Es ist schließlich nicht wirklich attraktiv, oder? Du hast gehört, was Brittany gesagt hat, ich sehe aus wie Brokkoli."

Kurt kann ein Augenrollen gerade eben unterdrücken und sagt: "Du siehst nicht aus wie Brokkoli. Versprochen. Und außerdem ist das das gleiche Mädchen, das sich _Dinosaurier_ als Ballthema ausgedacht hat, Blaine, komm schon."

"Ich mag Dinosaurier", sagt Blaine leise und wischt sich einen unsichtbaren Fussel vom Jackett.

Kurt zuckt die Schultern. "Ich mag Brokkoli."

Blaine schnaubt verächtlich.

"Das ist wahr, es ist eins meiner Lieblingsgemüse, seit ich klein war. Frag meinen Vater."

"Kurt", sagt Blaine und es ist einer dieser Momente, in denen alleine der Klang seines Namens, von Blaines Lippen kommend, schwer und gewichtig klingt.

"Ist das der Grund, warum wir noch nie hinterher zusammen geduscht haben?", fragt Kurt und senkt die Stimme, denn obwohl die Musik laut ist und niemand direkt in ihrer Nähe steht, fühlt er sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei, ihr Sexleben in der Schule zu diskutieren.

Blaine nickt zunächst, aber dann schaut er zu Kurt hoch und sagt: "Also, ja, zum Teil schon, aber auch weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass ich weder deinen noch meinen Eltern jemals wieder ins Gesicht schauen könnte, wenn sie uns zusammen unter der Dusche erwischen würden."

Kurt lacht und ist bereit, Blaine diesen Punkt zuzugestehen. "Okay, das verstehe ich, aber..... ich habe dich auch in der Sportumkleide schon gesehen und nachdem wir für Mr Schue und Ms Pillsbury im Schwimmbecken gesungen haben. Und es war nie so wie _jetzt_."

"Es sieht normalerweise einigermaßen okay aus, solange ich es richtig behandle, nachdem ich es gewaschen habe", sagt Blaine und versucht, die Locken umständlich mit einer Hand platt zu drücken. "Ich meine, Gel ist der einfachste Weg, es ordentlich zu frisieren, aber es gibt auch noch ein paar andere Sachen, die ich machen kann. Es sieht nicht _jedes_ Mal so aus, wenn ich kein Gel drin habe. Aber weißt du, einfach nur das Gel im Waschbecken mit Wasser auszuwaschen, ist nicht gerade ideal."

"Hättest du nicht duschen können?"

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich dachte, das würde zu lange dauern."

"Blaine, du warst, was weiß ich, 20 Minuten lang weg."

Blaine stöhnt und legt die Stirn auf Kurts Schulter, bevor er es sich zu überlegen scheint und sich schnell wieder aufrichtet. "Ja, ich hab den größten Teil der Zeit damit verbracht, mich auf dem Schulflur rumzudrücken und abzuwägen, wie sehr du mich hassen würdest, wenn ich einfach nachhause ginge."

Kurt runzelt die Stirn. "Blaine, Liebling, so schlimm ist es wirklich nicht. Ich schwöre."

Blaine zappelt herum und hebt schon wieder die Hand, um an seinem Haar zu zupfen, aber vorher ergreift Kurt sie, verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander und küsst Blaines Fingerknöchel.

"Du musst nicht so tun als ob", sagt Blaine.

"Ich tu nicht so", verteidigt sich Kurt entrüstet. "Es ist ein bisschen.... voluminös ja, aber komm, du hast doch schon Jacob Ben Israels Haar gesehen, oder nicht? Und Rick the Stick hat einen _Vokuhila_ , falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Glaub mir. Dein Haar ist schön."

"Die Leute haben komisch geguckt", sagt Blaine hilflos.

"Niemand guckt, Blaine."

" _Du_ hast mich angeschaut, als hätte ich zwei Köpfe."

"Ich war nur überrascht", sagt Kurt, obwohl er sich tief im Innersten ein klein wenig schuldig fühlt.

Blaine schaut wieder nach unten und diesmal hat er an Kurts Weste etwas Unsichtbares zum Wegwischen gefunden.

"Ich wollte.... ich wollte diese Version von mir eigentlich niemandem zeigen", sagt er. "Zumindest noch nicht. Und nicht so."

Und schon spürt Kurt wieder diesen Schmerz. "Nicht einmal mir?", fragt er.

Kurt erinnert sich an das erste Mal, als er sich vor Blaine ausgezogen hat, wie es sich fast schon grenzwertig angefühlt hatte, selbst als sie noch halb angezogen gewesen waren, als hätten sie eine monumentale Grenze zur Intimität überschritten, wo sie doch nur mit nackten Armen beieinander gelegen hatten, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie kurz davor gewesen waren, Sex zu haben. Kurt kann sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals in seinem Leben nervöser oder verwundbarer gefühlt zu haben. Aber dieses Gefühl war gemildert worden durch das Wissen, dass Blaine ihn auf eine ganz neue Art gesehen hatte, wie noch nie jemand zuvor, und das war wunderbar gewesen.

Blaine seufzt und als seine Stirn dieses Mal auf Kurts Schulter sinkt, lässt er sie dort. "Doch. Natürlich dir", sagt Blaine. "Dir immer, ich habe nur.... es war mir peinlich und ich dachte. Ich dachte, dir wäre es vielleicht auch peinlich."

Kurt lässt seinen eigenen Kopf an Blaines sinken und spürt die weichen Locken an seiner Wange. Blaine hat recht, sie sind ein wenig spröde und wirr und Kurt kann auch ein paar Gelreste entdecken, die es wahrscheinlich nicht besser machen. Dennoch. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er Blaines Haare in ihrem vollkommen natürlichen Zustand berührt und so blöd sich das auch anhören mag, er fühlt sich ähnlich wie damals im Herbst, als sie ineinander verschlungen auf Blaines Bett gelegen hatten und er sich gefragt hatte, ob er wohl einen Schritt zu weit ginge, wenn er auch die Socken auszöge.

"Es ist mir nicht peinlich, Blaine", sagt Kurt und drückt einen Kuss in Blaines Haar. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass gerade niemand in ihre Richtung sieht, aber selbst wenn, ist es ihm auch egal.

"Ist es nicht?", fragt Blaine, immer noch unsicher.

"Naja, zumindest nicht dein _Haar"_ , sagt Kurt. "Deine kürzlich enthüllte Liebe für Disco und deine Tendenz im Kino einzuschlafen stehen natürlich auf einem ganz anderen Blatt."

Blaine hebt den Kopf und sieht Kurt finster an, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck unter diesem Wuschelkopf alles andere als einschüchternd wirkt, sondern allenfalls hinreißend. "Das war _einmal,_ Kurt und es war eine Mitternachtsvorstellung von _Twilight,_ was hast du denn erwartet?"

Kurt lacht und drückt sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hat und zieht Blaine an der Hand hinter sich her. "Komm schon, es ist Zeit, nachhause zu gehen", sagt er, als ihn plötzlich der Wunsch überkommt, irgendwohin zu gehen, wo er Blaine zeigen kann, wie un-anstößig er sein Haar jetzt gerade findet.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragt Blaine und läuft dicht neben Kurt her, als ihm klar wird, dass sie tatsächlich irgendwohin gehen.

"Nachhause", sagt Kurt und winkt Sam und Mercedes demonstrativ zu, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie bereits gehen. Es ist noch nicht einmal 22 Uhr, aber egal, Kurt hat für den Rest seines Lebens genügend Abschlussballerfahrungen gehabt und nach Blaines atemlosem "Zu dir oder zu mir?" zu urteilen, will er auch nicht unbedingt noch länger bleiben.

Nachdem ihre beiden Zuhause – zumindest nach Kurts Wissen – heute Abend elternfrei sind, gibt es also nur _eine_ Entscheidung, die sie treffen müssen.

"Dorthin, wo der Wasserdruck besser ist", sagt Kurt mit einem Schulterzucken.

Heute Nacht ist definitiv der Zeitpunkt gekommen, verpasste Gelegenheiten nachzuholen.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 


End file.
